


Añoranza sin posibilidad de consuelo

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [80]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Letters, Melancholy, Pet Names, Slice of Life, Smoking, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 72] En dos sitios alejados entre sí, los amantes se buscan y se encuentran a medias.





	Añoranza sin posibilidad de consuelo

**Author's Note:**

> Personalmente, creo que como ex novios Gustav y Georgie están actuando del asco con sus actuales parejas, pero... Son la OTP.

**Añoranza sin posibilidad de consuelo**

 

Octubre dio paso a noviembre, así como la relación que mantenía Gustav con Bianca se iba fortaleciendo, la que lo unía a Georgie cada vez más se diluía en conversaciones aisladas, mensajes que por la hora o las circunstancias no cazaban, y escasos puntos en común que cada vez más se reducían hasta casi convertirse en nada.

—No, la verdad es que no he sabido de ella en casi dos semanas —le dijo Franziska a Gustav cuando éste le preguntó si Georgie se había comunicado con ella, y la negativa le ciñó con más fuerza el nudo corredizo que llevaba en la garganta y que amenazaba con ahorcarlo.

Por todo lo que sabía, Georgie continuaba yendo y viniendo entre Magdeburg y Hamburg, ampliando con cada visita a la otra ciudad su estancia, al punto en que Gustav tuvo que acudir a su departamento a regarle las plantas durante una semana completa antes de que Georgie se dignara en volver.

Al respecto, Bianca se había manifestado curiosa, por demás intrigada de la terquedad de Gustav en acudir al piso de su amiga a atender sus plantas, vaciar su buzón de correo, encargarse de algunas facturas si la fecha de pago estaba próxima, y en general pasar un rato ahí, cuando ella tenía sus horas de trabajo. Muy al inicio le había sugerido con suavidad acompañarlo, acortando así lo que ella pensaba que eran labores tediosas que se hacían como amigos del alma y compañeros de banda, pero Gustav se había excusado, alegando en primera que a Georgie no le parecería tener intrusos en su propiedad, y en segundo puesto escudándose bajo el pretexto de que prefería hacerlo solo, para ir a su ritmo.

La verdad es que los días en que acudía al departamento de Georgie lo hacía desde temprano, y permanecía como mínimo una hora, ya fuera bebiendo una taza de té que a base de pequeños sorbos se acababa lo más lento posible, o cuando la presencia abrumadora de la bajista dentro de esas cuatro paredes resultaba imposible de pasar por alto, Gustav entraba a su habitación y abrazaba su almohada buscando cualquier rastro de su perfume personal mezclado con el champú que tanto le gustaba utilizar.

Gustav se sentía como un ser despreciable y repugnante por atentar contra la privacidad que Georgie le había conferido al entregarle una llave de su piso para auxiliarla mientras se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, y con cada ocasión en que la tentación le había sido demasiado fuerte, se esforzaba el doble pasando la aspiradora por las alfombras y limpiando las superficies con un paño húmedo, como si la limpieza física de la vivienda también lavara las partes feas de su alma.

Además de cumplir con un poco del aseo y las pequeñas tareas que Georgie había depositado en sus manos, Gustav también se asombraba cuando entre visitas descubría el paso de la bajista, ya fuera por un broche para el cabello que ésta había dejado en el lavamanos del baño, o una carga de ropa limpia que en su prisa por salir había quedado sobre la cama en un bulto sin organizar. Otras muestras de su presencia se manifestaban con una taza sobre la barra de la cocina cuando Gustav recordaba haber dejado por completo limpio la última vez que estuvo de visita, o la aparición de alguna prenda diferente en el perchero de la entrada.

A veces eran huellas insignificantes, apenas perceptibles para el ojo común. Cualquier otra persona habría pasado por alto el control remoto del lado opuesto del sillón en el que Gustav lo había dejado, o las persianas semiabiertas en lugar de por completo cerradas. En ocasiones eran detalles todavía más nimios, como la desaparición de un envase de jugo de naranja del refrigerador, una moneda de un euro sobre el equipo de sonido, el cambio de orden en una pila de revistas de música que Georgie colocaba en una de las sillas del comedor, o un rastro de huellas en los tramos donde el piso estaba alfombrado. Y de entre aquellas marcas que Georgie dejaba tras de sí, los fragmentos que a él le era más fácil captar eran los imperceptibles para el resto, como el rastro de su aroma si es que tenía menos de veinticuatro horas de haberse marchado, la marca de sus labios en su taza favorita si todavía si encontraba en el fregadero, y hasta la huella de sus dedos si al salir el pomo de la puerta se quedaba con la impresión de su huella digital.

En suma, Gustav recopilaba las trazas casi imperceptibles que Georgie dejaba tras de sí en un piso que ya no parecía habitar más, y que sin embargo se iba llenando de sus pertenencias a un ritmo alarmante.

Además de los cambios que sólo a él afectaban, Gustav también había ido notando la aparición de prendas nuevas, joyería que estaba seguro que Georgie no había comprado con anterioridad, y otros tantos objetos que la bajista acarreaba, por lo que él deducía, desde Hamburg, y almacenaba en su departamento con el mismo instinto que lo haría un cuervo. De las dieciocho cajas que él había contado meses atrás y que estaban repletas tanto de sus pertenencias como las de Georgie, un día contó diecinueve, y a las dos semanas pasó a veinte sin que ningún razonamiento le pareciera suficiente para justificar aquello.

No fue sino hasta que abrió una de las cajas nuevas que sus dudas se aclararon, y Gustav comprendió que ante la imposibilidad de rechazar los regalos que Henning le otorgaba, Georgie se limitaba a volver con ellos a Magdeburg, y con un desinterés por completo apático, almacenar como sin orden alguno perfumes, ropa, aparatos eléctricos, y un sinfín de más de chucherías que para él no significaban nada, pero que algún valor tendrían para Georgie que no las tiraba directamente a la basura, y en su lugar las guardaba para lidiar con ellas en un incierto y para nada concreto ‘después’.

Después… Como había hecho con las primeras dieciocho cajas, y que haría con las próximas que se acumularían en un lado de su sala hasta que no cupiera ni una más.

Cruzado de brazos y contemplando esa pared casi oculta tras aquella desoganización camuflada en una estructura con aparente orden, se preguntó Gustav si Georgie continuaría acumulando cajas hasta que su relación con Henning superara la suya en número, o antes de que eso pasara se hartaría de la falta de espacio y lo tiraría todo en un arranque de frustración.

Así como él antes, al mudarse, se había resistido a establecerse sin Georgie, deducía que el mismo caso aplicaba para la bajista, quien a pesar de tener más de un año viviendo en ese departamento no parecía muy apegada al lugar. Era el mismo caso para los dos, con paredes limpias, falta de muebles, vacíos grandes entre espacios, y al mismo tiempo la facilidad de tener sus pertenencias guardadas de tal modo que si tuvieran que darse a la fuga, no les costaría nada empacar. Porque en el caso de Gustav, a pesar de que Franziska había logrado avances en él y en su piso, éste todavía almacenaba en el armario del cuarto de invitados varias cajas y maletas repletas de objetos diversos, que al igual que le ocurría a Georgie, le era imposible clasificar y asignar un lugar propio, y por ello mantenía fuera de su vista para negar su incómoda existencia.

«Y por eso es que somos un par de críos y no dos adultos hechos y derechos», pensó Gustav, que hasta la fecha se sentía oscilar entre un punto y otro; viviendo la vida que se esperaba de él a los veintitrés con un sitio propio para vivir, dinero en el banco por una profesión que la satisfacía en todos los sentidos, una novia espectacular, y una excelente relación con sus padres y hermana, en contraparte al tiempo que le sobraba en exceso ahora que la banda estaba en hiatus indefinido, la falta de motivaciones a corto plazo, y su obsesión por una exnovia con la que sólo se comunicaba vía escrita. De ahí que catalogarse a sí mismo como un un adulto con todas sus letras todavía le costara lo suyo.

—Pero… al menos lo intento —murmuró al aire, y tras comprobar que el departamento de Georgie estaba a resguardo, sus plantas húmedas, la comida pasada en la bolsa de basura que dejaría de pasada en el basurero del edificio, y el resto igual a como lo había visto apenas poner un pie dentro, Gustav salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con un leve clic.

Una vez más, había estado ahí; el mismo lugar, pero no la misma hora para coincidir con Georgie. Un patrón, que aplicado a su vida amorosa, parecía ya ser una tendencia.

 

“No puedo creer que ya es diciembre. Y para no variar, mamá ya me previno que se irá de vacaciones a un tour por Sudamérica con unas amigas de su trabajo la última quincena del mes, así que… De nuevo, ¿adivina quién no tiene planes para esta Navidad?”

Gustav chasqueó la lengua, y a pesar de encontrarse en el sofá de la sala con el televisor encendido como ruido de fondo, y Bianca en la cocina preparando la cena, ésta no perdió oportunidad en preguntar de qué se trataba.

—¿Es Georgie? —Inquirió, y por lo bajo agregó—. Pues claro que es Georgie, quién si no…

—Uhm —apartó Gustav la vista de su teléfono y confirmó sus sospechas—. Sí, me está contando que Melissa ha vuelto a hacer planes para fin de año, y como desde antes Robert le previno que va a estar fuera todo el mes supervisando unas obras en otra ciudad, ahora está molesta porque no tiene con quién pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo.

—¿Quiénes son Melissa y Robert?

—Sus padres.

—Vaya…

—Es una historia larga y complicada de por qué los llama por sus nombre de pila. No me preguntes —murmuró sin malicia mientras se enfrascaba en escribirle un mensaje de vuelta para contarle sus propios líos familiares, que empezaban y terminaban con Nana a pesar de que ella ya no se encontraba más con ellos.

Ya que Franziska había ganado el juicio que una gran porción de su familia había hecho en contra del testamento de Nana, eran pocos los miembros de su clan que para esas fiestas decembrinas había confirmado su asistencia a la casa Schäfer, y ya que el número se había reducido considerablemente y la casa de sus padres les traería malos recuerdos de otros años mejores en que la familia había estado unida y no peleada por las últimas voluntades de Nana en las que no se habían visto favorecidos, Franziska había ofrecido celebrar esos días en su casa, y la idea había sido bien acogida entre los asistentes.

Hasta el momento, Gustav tenía confirmados veinte nombres, en contraste a los cincuenta como mínimo que cada año asistían, y el número, aunque deprimente por su decrecimiento, a la vez le parecía el correcto, puesto que se alegraba de que el testamento de Nana hubiera desenmascarado a todos aquellos que por conveniencia material y económica habían estado a su lado con la vana esperanza de a cambio obtener algo.

Además, la perspectiva de pasar esos días con su familia sin el engorroso problema de trasladarse de Magdeburg a Loitsche, y después dormir en el piso de su exhabitación en un colchón inflable o en una colchoneta con resortes puntiagudos según hubiera sido su mala suerte en el sorteo de camas, era lo mejor. Por no hablar de lo genial que sería salir a pasear todos ellos como familia y recorrer el mercado navideño que se instalaba en las tardes de los días más cercanos a Navidad. Gustav quería llevar a su madre a elegir unas cuantas decoraciones que sabía serían de su agrado, y en cuanto a su padre le entusiasmaba que juntos salieran a beber una cerveza a uno de sus bares favoritos y que estaba seguro que le encantarían a su viejo.

Sin proponérselo como tal, Gustav había hecho planes para esas fechas, y de paso programado mentalmente el tiempo que le requeriría recorrer las tiendas y un par de centros comerciales para adquirir regalos para todos. Más o menos tenía nociones de qué obsequiarle a cada miembro de su familia que había anunciado su asistencia, y en eso estaba cuando Bianca le notificó que la cena estaba lista y juntos se sentaron a la mesa para comer.

Dejando su teléfono a un lado de los cubiertos para mayor acceso, a Gustav no le pasó por alto el pequeño puchero con el que Bianca censuró su acción.

—¿Qué? —La cuestionó al respecto, porque si bien no había sido un problema al inicio de su noviazgo, en las últimas semanas había ido aumentando el número de veces en que ella manifestaba un cierto desagrado por esa costumbre suya de atender los textos de Georgie sin importar la hora o el lugar en el que se encontraran, así fuera en detrimento de su propia comunicación.

—Ya sabes… —Vaciló ella sin mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Me encanta que tú y Georgie sean tan amigos a pesar de casi vivir en ciudades diferentes. —Su comentario, aunque sin intenciones de nada más que constatar un hecho, hirió a Gustav por lo cierto en lo que se estaba convirtiendo; la última vez que Georgie había estado en Magdeburg había sido diez días atrás, y seguía sin planes de volver a la ciudad—. Pero… Me cuesta no ponerme celosa por lo cercanos que son tú y ella.

—Bueno, es mi mejor amiga —señaló Gustav lo obvio, y Bianca suspiró.

—Sí, eso no lo pongo en duda. Pero yo soy tu novia, y me gustaría que al menos pudiéramos sentarnos a la mesa a comer sin que cada dos minutos revisaras tu teléfono. Es molesto como mínimo. Me hace sentir como si te aburrieras conmigo.

—Ah. —Exclamó él, desviando la vista de la pantalla—. Ok.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no ser esa clase de patán maleducado que atendía más el teléfono que su entorno, Gustav lo depositó en el centro de la mesa bocabajo y cogió los cubiertos en su lugar.

—Vale. Haré mi esfuerzo.

—Gustav, lo siento, eso no era eso lo que yo-…

—Está bien, en serio —le aseveró éste con una sonrisa fingida que le hizo doler los músculos faciales—. Tienes razón. Es sólo que… La extraño. Hace ya casi dos meses que no la veo y-…

—Pensé que antes de eso había estado fuera del país por medio año —le interrumpió Bianca, los engranes de su cerebro trabajando a su máxima capacidad.

—Esta vez es diferente.

—¿Cómo?

—Sólo lo es y punto. —Exhalando ruidosamente, Gustav amagó el clavar el tenedor en la montaña de puré de papá bañado en gravy que Bianca había servido en su plato, pero ésta insistió.

—Quiero saber. ¿ _Cómo_ es diferente?

—Ya dejé el teléfono —se escudó Gustav—, ¿era lo que querías o no?

Ante su tono cortante, Bianca se sentó tan erguida como si en lugar de columna vertebral tuviera una varilla de acero, y la tensión en sus labios le reveló a Gustav que se contenía para no escupirle una palabrota.

—Lo único que quiero es saber por qué-… —Bianca bufó—. Olvídalo. Pensándolo mejor, no quiero saber nada. No me interesa.

Atacando con el tenedor y el cuchillo el trozo de filete que estaba en su plato, Bianca cambió su apostura de enérgica y valiente a retraída y apocada. Por hacerla sentir mal, Gustav se sintió como la peor clase de basura. A pesar de que seguía amando a Georgie y que si ésta le pidiera abandonar a Bianca él lo haría sin titubear, Gustav tampoco deseaba lastimar deliberadamente a la chica que ahora era su novia. No más de lo que ya lo hacía, y mucho menos por algo tan estúpido como su uso (o mejor dicho, abuso) del móvil.

Si tenían que pelear como era el caso, lo harían como cualquier otra pareja que estuviera transicionando del periodo de luna de miel idílico en donde todo lo que el otro hacía era maravilloso, y entrarían a esa segunda etapa en donde las gafas de color rosa se desteñirían y entonces podrían apreciarse no sólo bajo la luz de sus virtudes, sino también de sus defectos. Y en honor a la verdad que quería que lo caracterizara ante los demás, Gustav decidió ser tan honestó con Bianca como sus posibilidades se lo permitieran.

—Estábamos peleados —dijo Gustav en voz alta, rompiendo la barrera invisible que se había levantado entre él y Bianca en los últimos minutos.

Todavía con la boca llena del último bocado que se había llevado a los labios, Bianca alzó la vista y lo miró con fijeza.

—El año pasado y también éste pasaron grandes cosas dentro de la banda. No te podría explicar sin romper el pacto de confidencialidad que nos une a los cuatro, pero es lo que debes de entender: Peleamos, y Georgie se marchó. Antes de eso vivíamos juntos, y hubo un periodo de tiempo en donde cortamos cualquier tipo de comunicación. Luego… No sé. Reconectamos en cierto modo por medio de textos. Escribir resultó más fácil que hablar, y ahora que ella está de vuelta en Alemania se ha vuelto cada vez más difícil el comunicarlos.

—Oh.

—Georgie es mi mejor amiga —dijo Gustav mirándola a los ojos y sin parpadear para dejar bien en claro el papel que la bajista tenía en su vida, al menos una porción—. Desde siempre, y probablemente para siempre. Así que entiendo si te molesta que de pronto te ignore por atender sus mensajes, pero de igual manera tendrás que comprender tú la importancia que tiene para mí el tener noticias suyas.

—Me… Me fastidia terminar en segundo término para ti. Es comprensible que mantengan el contacto siendo tan buenos amigos como tú dices, pero me irrita de sobremanera que sin importar las circunstancias, interrumpas lo que sea que estés haciendo para atender su llamado. Ya pasado mientras veíamos una película en el cine, y esa otra vez que salimos de compras y preferiste abandonar la fila antes que esperar un minuto más para responder su mensaje. La gota que derramó el jarrón de mi paciencia fue anoche…

Recibiendo el equivalente a una bofetada, Gustav entrecerró los párpados al recordar con dolorosa facilidad el evento al que Bianca hacía alusión.

Porque así les había apetecido, Gustav había sorprendido a Bianca a la salida de su trabajo para llevarla a un centro comercial cercano y acompañarla en su búsqueda de un abrigo de invierno que sustituyera al que ya tenía y que estaba un poco raído. Su paseo por varias tiendas había acabado bien cuando Bianca salió con una prenda que había satisfecho sus necesidades, tanto en confort como en estilo, y como parte de su agradecimiento habían decidido comprarse un café que aminorara el camino de regreso al departamento de Bianca. Una cosa había llevado a otra, y tras decidir unánimenente a terminarse la bebida dentro del vehículo que se encontraba en la parte más alejada y solitaria del aparcamiento subterráneo, pronto habían hecho a un lado los envases vacíos de sus bebidas y se habían enfrascado en una sesión de besos y caricias que no tardó en cobrar impulso.

Empujando su asiento hacia atrás, Gustav había aceptado a Bianca de a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y tras maniobrar para librarse de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, ésta le había introducido las manos cálidas por debajo del borde de su blusa, dejando así que Gustav recorriera la tersura de su piel hasta llegar a los pechos. Un movimiento veloz por parte del baterista le aflojó el cierre por la espalda, y pronto cerró Gustav las manos sobre sus pechos desnudos, enfocándose en recorrerlos hasta que los pezones se le marcaron sobre las palmas como dos pequeñas piedrecillas.

Bianca había gemido, y presa de la emoción del momento había hecho amagos de soltarle el botón de los pantalones y bajarle la cremallera a Gustav. Acciones que habría llevado exitosamente y que con toda seguridad habrían tenido como recompensa un rato de placer y una historia interesante para después, de no ser porque en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Gustav repiqueteó su teléfono con el inconfundible tono de un mensaje recibido.

Eso había bastado para que Gustav se olvidara de Bianca, y que ésta regresara a su asiento humillada por haber pasado a segundo término en una situación por demás comprometedora.

Su casi encuentro había terminado antes de empezar, y con una sequedad que Gustav no había sabido identificar, Bianca le había pedido que la llevara de vuelta a su departamento, en donde apenas estacionarse al frente del edificio, se había bajado del vehículo, y tras un seco ‘adiós’, había cerrado la portezuela del vehículo con un golpe excesivamente fuerte que hizo vibrar los cristales.

A la luz de un nuevo día, Gustav era capaz de admitir que su comportamiento había sido reprochable, y a pesar de que se disculpó con Bianca e hicieron las paces para disfrutar de una agradable cena, en su interior quedó clavada una pequeña espina en donde él mismo reconocía que no se sentía tan culpable como en realidad debería estarlo.

Georgie iba primero, esa era su realidad, y también la de Bianca si pretendía seguir siendo su novia, pero por supuesto, al tratarse de algo que ni por asomo podría verbalizar en su presencia, Gustav se propuso como meta el al menos mantener a raya sus mensajes con Georgie. Al menos mientras Bianca le observaba con atención.

Su propósito, aunque hecho con toda la determinación del mundo, se vino abajo apenas terminaron de comer y Gustav se ofreció a lavar la vajilla. Con espuma hasta las codos, esponja en una mano y un plato en otra, su teléfono sonó sobre la mesa en tres pitidos, y Gustav se vio tentado a mandar todo al diablo y atender a Georgie así Bianca se enojara y se lo reclamara más tarde.

Ésta por su parte estaba limpiando la mesa con un paño, y se ofreció a atender su móvil.

—Puedo leerte el mensaje si quieres.

—Uhm…

—“Tacha lo de antes. Franziska me llamó y me ha invitado a su casa en Navidad. ¿Cómo es eso de que la reunión de los Schäfer no será en Loitsche?”

—Oh.

—El segundo mensaje dice: “También ha invitado a Henning. Dice que muere por conocerlo, y me temo que sea literal…” —leyó Bianca, frunciendo el ceño al no comprender la broma implícita—. Y el último: “¿Te molestaría si vamos los dos? Imagino que Bianca también estaría ahí, así que al menos sería incómodo para ti y para mí por igual.”

Gustav hizo una mueca por la bronca que estaba por caerle encima, y no se equivocó ni un ápice.

—¿A qué se refirió Georgie con eso último? —Preguntó Bianca con un tono de gelidez tal que ni el clima del exterior se le comparaba. Había tanta frialdad en ella como en una tormenta, y Gustav sospechaba que también la misma destrucción si se decidía a enfrentársele así como así.

—Es un chiste privado —buscó Gustav una excusa plausible—. Es porque de siempre nuestra vida amorosa ha sido corta y limitada, así que es la primera vez que coincidiremos con pareja para burlarnos del otro. —«Y de paso sentirnos dolidos», agregó para sí.

Su oración, aunque fue acogida con irritación, también quedó como buena, y Bianca volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa sin comentar nada más.

Después de limpiar, Bianca regresó a su normal ser tras un par de mimos que Gustav le prodigó para hacerla olvidar lo de minutos atrás, y en vista de que ella tenía que trabajar un extra para el día de mañana, se sentó con su portátil en las piernas a ocuparse de ello, mientras que Gustav aprovechó el salir a fumarse un cigarrillo para contestarle a Georgie.

“¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Somos adultos después de todo. Y será bueno para que no pases ese día sola.”

—Aparte que quiero verte, y también comprobar qué clase de tipo es ese tal Henning —masculló mientras presionaba la tecla de enviar. Si a cambio tenía que sacrificarse al verlos juntos y constatar una vez más que Georgie ya no era suya, que así fuera. Gustav estaba dispuesto a explotar su lado masoquista.

“La verdad es que estaba indecisa, y Henning no está del todo convencido porque no es del tipo que está apegado a su familia, pero sí él no va, yo sí estaré ahí.”

“Genial. Ahora tendré que preocuparme por el regalo que te daré.”

“Y que lo digas, pero el tuyo ya lo tengo desde hace tiempo, así que sólo necesito envolverlo.”

“¿No me dirás al menos una pista de qué se trata?”

“Noup. Erm… ¿Creas que sea apropiado regalarle algo a Bianca también?”

Ahogándose con el humo de su cigarrillo, Gustav tosió y volvió a leer el mensaje para comprobar que sus ojos no lo engañaban.

“Dime, ¿será apropiado que YO le regalo algo a HENNING?”, recalcó él la equivalencia, y el siguiente mensaje de Georgie se demoró tanto que Gustav tuvo que encender otro cigarrillo para ganarse tiempo en la terraza.

“Francamente no lo sé… Y lo haré de todas formas. No tengo nada contra ella, así que le compraré algo y ya está. Y tú eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca en el caso de Henning. Es talla grande en calcetines por si te interesa…”

“Pues no lo haré.”

“Bien.”

“Muy bien”

Llegando a un impasse en el que no quedaba nada más que decirse del tema, Gustav se devanó los sesos buscando prolongar su conversación mientras Bianca seguía enfrascada en su computadora, pero fue Georgie quien le ganó la jugada al escribir primero.

“¿Está mal si digo que estoy emocionada por volverte a ver?”

—Ay, Georgie… —Se dolió Gustav, que hasta entonces había sido fuerte como para mantener íntegra su fachada de amistad, pero que al menor ataque ésta se venía abajo y revelaba su verdadero sentir.

“Lo mismo me pasa a mí.”

“Pero al mismo tiempo estoy tan nerviosa… No quiero ni imaginar lo que pensarán tus padres cuando me vean llegar con Henning. Y supongo que las reacciones del resto de tu familia también serán épicas como mínimo.”

“Estoy seguro que Franny les prevendrá de meterse en donde no les llaman, a menos que quieran desatar su ira, claro está.”

“Eso mismo me prometió ella que haría. Me expuso un argumento bastante convincente de que seguía siendo parte de su familia, y que personalmente patería el trasero de quien me molestara, así que… Ahí me tendrás en Navidad sin falta.”

—Con Henning, joder, pero está bien —masculló Gustav, agradeciendo, a la vez que maldiciendo, la intervención que había hecho su hermana. Apenas entrara, hablaría con ella para darle las gracias.

“Me alegrará que estés ahí. No lo dudes.”

Despidiéndose porque al parecer Henning iba a llevar a Georgie a tomar unos tragos con unos colegas de la oficina y sus respectivas parejas, Georgie prometió comunicarse con Gustav en los siguientes días, y tras reiterarle el cuidado de sus plantas, su estatus en la pantalla apareció como ausente.

Suspirando con tal fuerza que cualquiera habría dicho que en ese gesto se le iba el alma, Gustav apagó su cigarrilo sin fumar contra la baranda, y sacudiéndose los pies en el tapete de la entrada, cruzó la puerta corrediza que separaba el ventoso y frío exterior del cálido interior.

—Brrr —se quejó, sacándose el abrigo con el que se había cubierto para salir.

—¿Y qué dijo Georgie? —Inquirió Bianca, que a pesar de teclear con prisa en su laptop y mantener la vista fija en la pantalla, no había sido tan tonta como para pasar por alto el que Gustav saliera a fumar con el teléfono escondido en la bolsa trasera de sus jeans.

—Uhm…

—Está bien —dijo ella, deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos, y con resignación hundiendo los hombros—. Es tu mejor amiga, lo entiendo. Estuvo mal de mi parte molestarme como lo hice antes. Tampoco quiero ser esa clase de novia controladora de la que tienes que esconderte para hacer tus cosas sin tener que estar vigilando todo por encima de tu hombro. Lo único que te pido es respeto. Porque si estás conmigo, quiero que estés _presente_ conmigo, no sólo mirando a tu regazo y respondiendo con monosílabos.

Gustav asintió. —Lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir como si no me importaras. Es sólo que…

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo —murmuró Bianca, humedeciéndose los labios y mirando por encima de su hombro en su dirección—. Y en verdad aprecio que pudiéramos hablarlo.

Pasando a sentarse a su lado en el sofá, Gustav la besó, y Bianca le permitió distraerla diez agradables minutos en los que hicieron las paces y comentaron lo bien que habían sobrevivido a su primera pelea de pareja.

La primera, ciertamente, no la última, y por supuesto, no la única que tendría como eje central a Georgie, pero desde luego, eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Eso vendría después.

 

Con una notoria tendencia que empezó con uno, máximo dos días los que Bianca pasaba la noche en el departamento de Gustav, pronto descubrió el baterista que su novia había dormido en su cama cuatro de los últimos cinco días, y que como de vuelta era viernes, planeaba quedarse el fin de semana completo.

No que le molestara, en lo absoluto. Era su chica después de todo, y la compañía era tan buena como el sexo, por no hablar de las bromas, la charla, y en general, todo eso que los unía. Bianca era una compañía inigualable, ya que además de aportar con ayuda para la limpieza y la cocina cuando Gustav se negó en redondo a que ella pagara alguna de las facturas sin importar cuánto de ese consumo fuera el suyo, sabía bien cuándo darle su espacio a Gustav, y tenía bien claro que cuando éste se encerraba en el cuarto insonorizado en el que tenía su equipo de bateria, ni bajo amenaza de una bomba nuclear a punto de estallar en la ciudad tenía permiso de interrumpirlo.

En contraparte, tanta convivencia tenía sus defectos, pero eran mínimos y apenas notables. Como la mala costumbre que tenía Bianca de dejar la tapa del dentífrico destapado, y que a Gustav irritaba de sobremanera cuando al cabo de una noche él era el primero en lavarse los dientes y descubría sobre la punta una porción reseca y chiclosa que no hacía espuma. También estaba esa manía que tenía Bianca por una vez a la semana consentirse con un masaje usando para ello una crema carísima y de marca famosa que por desgracia para él olía a fertilizante. O al menos esa era su opinión. Bianca le había mostrado la etiqueta donde claramente se leía ‘duraznos y extractos de árbol Kô’, pero para él como si se tratara de heces de caballo e hidratadas en jugo de cebolla, porque el aroma, o más bien la peste, le obligaba a abrir un resquicio en las ventas para que así el olor desapareciera, eso sin importarle que afuera el clima estuviera en números negativos o soplara un fuerte viento.

Bianca a su vez había señalado pequeños defectos de Gustav que le irritaban, como su tendencia al aislamiento llegaba a su límite de convivencia humana por el día, o su mal hábito de fumar, que ella no compartía y que aunque se limitara a un par de cigarrilos al día (la cajetilla le duraba a Gustav casi la semana) era el reclamo constante de que “apestaba el piso y era una fragancia penetrante que le hacía doler la nariz.”

Y por supuesto, Georgie… O mejor dicho, la presencia de Georgie vía mensajes, que aunque no eran más de dos veces, máximo tres por semana, solían tener un tino para coincidir con la presencia de Bianca, a quien Gustav entonces ignoraba para atender a su mejor amiga.

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto —dijo Gustav una noche en que ya se habían ido a la cama enfurruñados y yacían acostados de espaldas todavía rencorosos el uno con el otro.

El reloj del dormitorio marcaba casi las dos en números rojos, y aunque a Gustav aquello no le podía importar menos porque tenía la mañana libre como casi todos los días, Bianca en cambio tenía que estar de pie a las seis treinta para asistir a su trabajo, y en lugar de haberse dormido temprano, se había quedado esperando a que Gustav terminara de charlar con Georgie para reprochárselo.

En opinión del baterista, aquello era una simple tontería. Vale, que Georgie no había elegido la mejor hora para mandarle un mensaje preguntándole si tenía tiempo para charlar, y él mismo había cometido el error al desechar sus planes de irse a la cama con Bianca para en su lugar quedarse en el sofá de la sala comiendo pretzels y mensajéandose con la bajista, pero de ahí a que Bianca se hubiera pasado las siguientes tres horas esperando por él para reclamarle ya le parecía excesivo.

—No, claro que no lo entiendes —refunfuñó Bianca con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

—Pues si me lo explicaras…

—¿En serio tengo qué hacerlo? ¿No te parece de lo más obvio?

Gustav se ahorró el contestarle con sarcasmo, así que apretando los dientes movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Me enoja que sea ella quien está a casi cuatro horas de distancia y a la vez tenga toda tu atención. Ni siquiera a mí me contestas los mensajes con la rapidez que lo haces cuando su nombre es el que aparece en la pantalla —masculló lo último con un tono que fue perdiendo su fuerza hasta volverse un quejido.

Gustav exhaló.

No tenía ninguna justificación que bastara. Bianca estaba en lo cierto, porque así estuvieran en una situación de vida o muerte, él atendería el llamado de Georgie y el resto del mundo le sería ajeno.

—Lo siento.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

—Es que-…

—Es tu mejor amiga —repitió Bianca palabra por palabra el argumento central bajo el cual Gustav se escudaba—. Lo entiendo, en serio que sí, es sólo que… Yo también tengo mejores amigas, pero no me ves intercambiando textos con ellas por tres horas mientras te hago a ti a un lado como trapo viejo.

—Eso es porque las ves seguido. Salen a comer, al cine, al centro comercial. Y en cambio Georgie y yo… Bueno…

Bianca movió los pies bajo las mantas, y uno de sus dedos rozó a Gustav.

—¿Sabes? No deja de llamarme la atención el que a pesar de ser mejores amigos jamás hablen por teléfono, o no haya venido ella de visita ni una vez desde aquella ocasión de tu cumpleaños. Acudes a su departamento por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana para encargarte de sus asuntos, eso hasta donde tú me cuentas, y ella parece dar por sentado que tú siempre estarás a su disposición. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué _qué_? —Preguntó Gustav sin entender del todo a qué se refería Bianca.

—Uh… —Bianca se giró para quedar sobre su costado y mirándolo fijo a la cara a pesar de que la habitación estaba escasamente iluminada. A pesar de las sombras que le cubrían las facciones, Gustav apreció en el gesto de Bianca una determinación total—. ¿Es que ustedes son sólo mejores amigos o es que alguna vez hubo más entre los dos?

Mentir, a pesar de que no estaba en su naturaleza, fue fácil.

—No. Sólo mejores amigos. No como hermano y hermana, pero Georgie es como de mi familia, ¿recuerdas? Así de fuerte es el vínculo que nos une.

—Ya, y por lo que entiendo tu hermana es de la misma opinión —masculló Bianca, que ante la mención de Franziska encogió las piernas y se hizo un ovillo bajo las mantas. No en vano la frialdad entre las dos mujeres, sin llegar a ser hostilidad declarada, más bien desinterés mutuo (aunque en el caso de Franziska más sentimientos estaban encubiertos), marcaba la relación tirante que mantenían cuando Franziska visitaba a Gustav en su piso, o por alguna razón los tres coincidían en el mismo espacio delimitado.

—No le hagas caso a Franziska.

—Ella me odia.

—No te odia.

—Pues me detesta.

—Es… complicado. Tendrás que darle tiempo. Ella estaba apegada a mi última novia como si fuera más hermana suya de lo que yo lo soy.

¿Tan cercana a tu familia como lo es Georgie?

—Sí.

—Ya veo…

«No, lo dudo», dictaminó Gustav, pero sin deseos de ahondar en terreno pantanoso en el que en cualquier instante podía pisar en falso y hundirse hasta quedar inmovilizado hasta el cuello.

—Me previnieron mis amigas… Cuando mencioné que antes de mí sólo habías tenido una novia, las opiniones se dividieron: Estaban las que decían que contigo todo sería fácil porque no cargabas bagaje de relaciones pasadas, y luego estaban esas otras que me prevenían de que esa única novia te había marcado para siempre.

—¿Y según _tú_ cuál de esos dos soy?

Bianca extendió una mano y se aferró al brazo de Gustav. —Ambos. Más del segundo tipo, pero al final del día eres un poco de los dos, ¿sabes? Porque… Seguido tengo la impresión de que esa exnovia tuya todavía está presente entre tú y yo. Nunca la mencionas, jamás hablas de ella. Joder, creo que ni su nombre has mencionado, pero… Seguido piensas en ella, ¿verdad?

—Mmm… —La falta de una respuesta concreta por parte de Gustav bastó para que Bianca confirmara sus sospechas.

—No pienso que ese sea un obstáculo insalbable entre tú y yo, ¿pero lo haces tú?

—No.

—Piénsalo un poco, Gustav.

El baterista suspiró, y llevándose una mano al pecho, apretó justo sobre el corazón, donde a ratos dolía tanto que realmente temía por su salud.

Por supuesto que Bianca no iba desencaminada en sus acusaciones, y Gustav no tenía el valor moral como para reclamarle por ello, ya que de su parte no había hecho un buen trabajo para disimular las huellas que Georgie había dejado por su alma a la vista de cualquiera.

Y ahí donde a ratos juraba que jamás podría extirpar de sí esa porción de Georgie que se había apoderado de la mitad de su alma, también tenía esa tenue voz en su cabeza que le recordaba lo bien que la pasaba con Bianca, lo fácil que se hacía día a día quererla y apreciarla como persona, como su novia, que aunque fuera un reemplazo de Georgie, por su cuenta había ido acumulando méritos que la colocaban en un honroso segundo puesto.

Después de Georgie, ese segundo lugar era un logro supremo a juicio de Gustav, pero sospechaba éste que si Bianca estuviera al tanto de la verdad, le rompería la crisma apenas cerrara la boca.

Así que a favor de su preservación física, pero sobretodo con esa nueva escala de sentimientos con las que medía lo que sentía por Bianca y el deseo que tenía de mantenerla en su vida, Gustav se giró hacia ella, y rodeándola con sus brazos, la apretó contra su cuerpo y le hizo saber cuánto significaba para él en esos momentos. Un segundo puesto, innegable e ineludible, pero también uno de gran valor. En escala, y en perspectiva, lo más que tenía para ofrecerle dadas sus limitaciones.

—¿Me quieres? —Musitó Bianca—. Porque yo te quiero.

—Te quiero, sí —afirmó Gustav convencido de que así era.

—No era así como planeaba decírtelo, pero… —Exhaló Bianca contra su cuello y apretó sus brazos en torno a su centro—. Quería esperar hasta estar segura de que tenía oportunidad de que me correspondieras.

—Oh, _Püppchen_ —murmuró Gustav sin percatarse que había hecho uso de un apelativo que utilizaba con sus sobrinas pequeñas cuando éstas lloraban. Para él no significaba nada el llamarlas así, era simplemente una palabra que había escuchado alguna vez de una de sus tías y que pertencía al léxico de los Schäfer cuando se lidiaba con situaciones de consuelo, pero sin ese trasfondo Bianca no lo interpretó así, y conmovida hasta el tuétano por aquel apelativo cariñoso con el que Gustav le había obsequiado, lo abrazó más fuerte.

—¿Así que ahora soy tu muñequita?

—Uhhh… Sí —confirmó éste con medio pánico, y Bianca se sirvió de su repentino lapsus para deslizar una de sus piernas entre las de Gustav y presionar su entrepierna con el muslo.

A pesar de que segundos atrás la idea del sexo era lo último que habría pasado por su mente, no por ello dejaba Gustav de ser hombre, y aceptando la invitación que Bianca le hacía, la desnudó y después hizo lo mismo consigo, procediendo entonces a satisfacer ese instinto básico.

A la mañana siguiente Bianca se habría de referir a ese momento como “la primera vez que hicimos el amor”, y Gustav le habría de dar la razón, no porque en verdad lo sintiera así, sino para no lastimarla al esclarecer las zonas de grises en las que tendían a caer. Una mentira no tan blanca -de nuevo la franja de grises-, pero a su modo de entenderlo, la mejor opción de las cuales tenía al alcance y que a la larga ocasionaría menos daños.

Una teorización, que por mucho, caería en el error absoluto.

 

De vuelta en el departamento de Georgie una mañana en que el cielo había amanecido encapotado y con amenaza de una nevada otoñal que marcara el inicio de una temporada de frío por demás anómala para lo que estaban acostumbrados, Gustav se dedicó a regar plantas y atender el correo que se había acumulado en la última quincena dentro del buzón de Georgie. La usual pila en la que él lo acomodaba sobre la mesa había perdido equilibrio y se había desmoronado, así que mientras bebía una taza de té y comía de unos panecillos que había pasado a comprar de paso en una panadería, Gustav iba separando el correo en tres montoncitos: Facturas, publicidad, y otros.

Esa última categoría que incluía postales de Melissa, Robert, y hasta Fabi, que al parecer estaba de vacaciones en España y le enviaba noticias suyas en español nada menos. Gustav repasó las palabras sin captar nada del mensaje, y tentado estuvo de buscar en el traductor de Google por su significado, pero al final la pereza le ganó y acomodó esa postal encima del resto a sabiendas de que no había ningún secreto y que no era de su incumbencia husmear sólo porque sí.

Apenas terminar y con media taza de té todavía a su disposición, Gustav consideró el comerse otro panecillo y disfrutar del silencio, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea boba y un tanto arriesgada, y con una sonrisa en labios se dedicó a buscar papel y un bolígrafo.

Apenas contar con el material, Gustav dobló la hoja tamaño carta en cuatro partes, e improvisando con sus escasas habilidades artísticas se encargó de crear una tarjeta que en la portada llevaba un dibujo de sí mismo en su versión navideña, y adentro un mensaje que pretendía ser breve y amistoso, pero que en su lugar cobró otro matiz y se alargó:

“¡Tadán! No podía ser el único que no te enviara una postal para desearte felices fiestas esta Navidad y año Nuevo, así que he hecho trampa y te he hecho una con esta hoja y pluma que encontré en tu escritorio. Te extraño, eso ya lo sabes, así como también debes de saber que me harás muy feliz cuando te presentes en casa de Franny (así acudas con Henning) y me permitas abrazarte. No prometo soltarte sino hasta una hora después por lo menos, pero…”

Pausando su escritura, Gustav chasqueó la lengua, y molesto por la facilidad con la que sus manos habían cobrado vida propia para plasmar todo aquello que ni por asomo se habría atrevido a enunciar, Gustav partió la hoja a la mitad, y malhumorado se dirigió el bote de basura que estaba en la cocina y la tiró ahí.

Sin molestarse en acabar con el resto de su panecillo ni con el último trago de su té, Gustav decidió que antes de volver a cometer otra tontería similar que trajera consigo el riesgo de la humillación, mejor se retiraba.

En su ofuscación por salir cuanto antes del departamento de Georgie y librarse de su presencia que lo acompañaba como un fantasma, Gustav pasó por alto el haberse desecho mejor de las pruebas incriminadoras, que en su caso habría sido eliminar por completo esa pequeña nota de papel, que dos días después cuando volviera a Magdeburg, Georgie habría de encontrar por casualidad y leer con los ojos húmedos cuando en un movimiento torpe el cesto de basura se volcara desparramando su contenido sobre el suelo.

Pero de eso él no sabría sino hasta mucho después, y para entonces, su importancia habría cambiado.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
